


Stiching Your Heart

by Magnonette



Series: Whumptober 2020 [21]
Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: Accidents, Angst, Blood and Injury, Boat, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Sailing, Snusmumriken | Snufkin Whump, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020, but not too bad, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27138775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnonette/pseuds/Magnonette
Summary: It was a beautiful autumn day in MoominValley. The Moomins and their friends had decided to go on a last adventure in their boat before their hibernation. Everything was going so well, but, as they were sailing back, a sudden storm hit.
Series: Whumptober 2020 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948144
Kudos: 19





	Stiching Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I Don’t Feel So Well - Chronic Pain - Hypothermia - Infection

It was late autumn. The days were becoming shorter colder. Soon, Snufkin would be leaving for his winter travel, like every year.

The Moomins had decided to go on a last boat trip with their friends before their hibernation. Everyone was there, MoominPappa, MoominMamma, Moomintroll, Snorkmaiden, Sniff, Little My, and even Snufkin. Only the Snork had refused the invitation, preferring to focus on his invention.

The trip had been going very well, they’d traveled to an unknown island and had taken the time to explore. They hadn’t found much there, mostly shells and flowers, but it wasn’t the reason they’d gone anyway. The trip was very lovely and everyone seemed to be enjoying it, aside from Sniff, who was disappointed to not have found any treasure.

They were on their way back, sailing peacefully on the sea, when a sudden storm took them by surprise. Snufkin was the first one to feel it, his chronic pain worsening with the weather. He announced the storm to the other, who were very surprised as the weather had been so calm and beautiful until then.

They all prepared for the storm, but, no matter how much they did, they still couldn’t fight much against the violence of the storm. Everyone was trying their best to keep the boat and everything, and everyone, from falling overboard.

But, as a strong gust of wind made them lose control of the sail, Sniff, as he backed of from it in fear, accidentally knocked the poor Snufkin overboard. This one, taken by surprise, couldn’t get enough time to try to get a grip of the boat as he was swallowed by the sea.

The water was freezing. Snufkin tried to fight against the current, tried to get back to the surface, but he couldn’t. Everything was going so fast. He was whiplashed violently by the sea. Eventually, he managed to break through the surface for a split second before being pulled back under. As he kept trying to fight, his body weakened, his vision going black as he tried desperately to get some air, to find somewhere to grip on and get himself out of the water. 

Everything faded to black.

When Snufkin woke up, he was on a shore. He coughed painfully to get the last of the water out of him, groaning at the pain in his muscles. He wasn’t sure how he was still alive, but he would take it. His mind was foggy, his body hurting like hell.

He tried to get himself up to get a better look at himself and get away from the water, but he found that he couldn’t. Moving was hard, but even though he was still able to get up, he immediately fell back down, crying as a huge pain in his leg made itself known.

Snufkin tried to breathe through the pain, tried to stop himself from moving again. It took a long moment, but he was finally able to open his eyes again to look at the damage. He immediately gasped in pain, the sight of his own bloody leg making him move ever so slightly that the pain rose up again. 

He had a big gash on the side of his leg. From the look of it, he could tell that the trip in the water hadn’t helped it at all. It looked angry and swollen, already infected. The sole sight of it made Snufkin’s already turned upside down stomach threatened to empty itself.

It wasn’t the first time he was hurt, and it probably wouldn’t be the last, as being a traveler could be very dangerous, but he was already feeling so horrible, hurting all over and feeling sick, he just couldn’t take in the sight.

He took a moment to recover before deciding on what he should do next. He was still much too close to the water for his liking, his feet still feeling the rise and fall of the water against them. He decided, as he couldn’t get up, to crawl to the nearest rock, where he could sit against and that would be far enough away from the water.

It was hard, his body hurting with every move, but he eventually managed to make his way there. He leaned with a sigh of relief against the rock, thankful for its support, and took a moment to recover his breath. He was having a lot of trouble breathing, which wasn’t helping with the pain.

When he had recovered enough, he looked back at his leg again. He knew he had to do something about it before it got worse and before he lost too much blood, but there wasn’t much he could do, with nothing to clean it and bandage it. 

After a long moment of reflection, his thoughts slow, he came up with an idea. He knew it wouldn’t do much to help him, but at least it would cover the wound and help stop the bleeding. He slowly reached up and untied his scarf, thankful that it hadn’t been lost in the incident and slowly, carefully, enveloped his leg in it, tying it tightly.

When that was done, he let himself flop back against the rock, looking at the now clear sky. He couldn’t think of anything else he could do aside from waiting for his friend to find him. He wasn’t sure how they would find him, as he wasn’t even sure where he was, but he couldn’t really do anything else at that moment.

As he was staying there, leaned back against the rock, he started to feel himself fade again. He tried to fight it, knowing that losing consciousness again would be bad, but, as much as he tried to stay awake, he couldn’t fight it. His vision slowly faded to black again, until he couldn’t see nor feel anything anymore.

“Snufkin!” A voice was calling him.

“Snufkin!” Oh, that was another one. 

He should probably wake up now, open his eyes. Everything was so painful, his eyelids so heavy. He could feel himself shivering, making the pain worse.

“Snufkin!” They were calling him again, coming closer.

Snufkin finally managed to open his eyes, groaning at the pain, and the light. When he looked ahead of him, he noticed a group of people running to him. 

It was the Moomins and their friends, of course. Moomin and Snorkmaiden ahead of the other, followed close by MoominMamma. They all love very worried as they approach, but, as much as Snufkin wanted to reassure them, he couldn’t find it in him to play it off.

Moomin and Snorkmaiden were soon by his side, asking him if he was alright, not really convinced when Snufkin tried to smile at them to reassure them. 

Meanwhile, MoominMamma knelt by his side, starting immediately to examine him. She took his face in her paws, taking a look at the small cuts there and taking his temperature. She frowned, staring at him before looking over to his leg. She silently asked him as she reached to the scarf, waiting for his permission, before untying it to take a look at the damage.

They all gasped at the sight of the angry gash. MoominMamma immediately tied the scarf back around his leg, announcing that they had to take him home. She slid her arms under him to scoop him up against her chest, apologizing when he groaned at the pain, his paws coming to grip her fur.

They were back home before he even knew it. He wasn’t sure if it was because he’d been too focused on the pain or if he’d passed out again without noticing. He knew that it was probably the latter, but he wasn’t sure.

MoominMamma asked the children to go play outside while she took care of him, reassuring that he would be fine as she laid him on the couch. They obeyed reluctantly, Sniff quickly apologizing to him for making him fall in the water, before going out.

MoominMamma instructed MoominPappa around to bring her what she needed and to prepare some medicine while she set off to work. She took Snufkin’s clothes off to get a better look at his body, to make sure that he wasn’t more hurt that he seemed on the surface.

Thankfully, aside from a few cuts and bruises, he wasn’t too hurt. The only real injury was the gash in his leg. She slowly started to clean it as MoominPappa wrapped a warm blanket around Snufkin before leaving again to find him some clothes, as his owns were soaked.

“The wound is quite deep and it’s infected.” MoominMamma noted. “I’ll have to stitch it. It’ll hurt but I’ll make it quick.” She tried to reassure.

Snufkin nodded, drinking the pain medicine she gave him before she started the stitches. It hurt a lot, way too much for Snufkin, but he tried to be strong. He tried to breathe as much as his lungs would allow him through the pain. 

Like she had said, she was soon finished and bandaged the wound. She then helped him put on the clothes MoominPappa had found for him and gave him another cup of medicine.

“You have hypothermia, I’m afraid.” She explained. “You’ll have to stay in bed until you feel better, then we’ll get you a crutch for your leg until this one gets better, alright?”

Snufkin nodded, gasping as she scooped him up in her arms again to get him to the guest bedroom. “Thank you, Mamma.” He mumbled as he clutched at the fur of her chest.

She tucked him into the bed, tucking the blanket around him, before sitting on the chair next to his bed. She told him to rest as she started to knit by his side, reassuring him that she was next to him if he needed anything.

It took a few days of feeling horrible and of horrible pain in his whole body, for Snufkin to get better enough to get out. By the time he could use the crutches, MoominMamma had already made him new clothes, warmer and looking just old enough for Snufkin to like them.

After a few more days, MoominMamma finally declared that his leg was healed and that he could walk back on it, but to still be careful with it for a while. 

Soon after, Snufkin decided that it was time for him to leave for his winter travel. Of course, Moomin and Snorkmaiden were worried about him leaving so soon after getting better, but he promised them that he would be careful and that he would be fine.

As he walked out of the Valley, the first snow falling slowly on him, he couldn’t help but think back onto the whole incident. He was so thankful to have them all to worry about him and to take care of him when he can’t take care of himself. And he was so thankful for MoominMamma’s new clothes for him, as they were just warm enough to shield him from the cold snow.

He was so lucky to have found this amazing family there, and he would always be grateful to them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it!
> 
> I did it again, yes. I did a good Snufkin whump, AGAIN. But, I couldn't help it. This prompt was too good to let it slide by me, although I could have done even longer, but I'm trying to keep those short as much for me than for you lol.


End file.
